


[Podfic] The One Where Lavellan Is A Nug

by ealianarrain, Feynite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealianarrain/pseuds/ealianarrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants it on the record that infiltrating Solas’ organization as a nug was never a plan that they had.</p><p>Not any of them.</p><p>Not even Sera.</p><p>Not even jokingly.</p><p>She wants it on the record</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One Where Lavellan Is A Nug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Lavellan is a Nug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201114) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



> So I decided to try my hand at podficcing, because Feynite's amazing solavellan stuff is single-handedly getting me through this term at uni.  
> Musical interlude is a snippet from 'Over And Done With (Instrumental) from Sunshine on Leith.  
> Please excuse the sound of my lemming laptop struggling not to overheat in the background, Audacity could only remove so much - also the parts where I choke on my own tongue, and how horrifying English I sound, because apparently I use my Telephone Voice when I podfic (usually I sound a lot more Scottish, this is freaking me out).  
> Enjoy!

Mediafire link for now, because I can't get the embedding to work: https://www.mediafire.com/?cm3jmdbtpn5j5n2


End file.
